


chasing pavements

by Proco



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proco/pseuds/Proco
Summary: 互相暗恋的两个人，都在寻找属于自己的生活。
Relationships: HPSS - Relationship, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, 哈利波特/斯内普
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	chasing pavements

1999年1月

一月的一个清晨，禁林还笼罩在一片白色薄雾中，显得幽静而神秘。天空还是一片淡淡的铅笔灰色，只透着朦胧的亮光。西弗勒斯.斯内普走在魁地奇球场的边缘，他听到鸟儿已经开始为即将到来的早晨而欢快的叫了起来，脚下硬邦邦的地面上还留着一层浅浅的薄雪，享受着太阳出现前的片刻生命。凛冽的空气中带着雪后特有的湿润味道。不远处那座古老的城堡还处于沉睡的寂静中，西弗勒斯打量着这座安静的学校，心中泛起一阵可以称之为柔软的情感。

几个学生不知什么时候飞到了魁地奇球场上空，应该是哪个学院的魁地奇球队在训练，西弗勒斯允许自己把目光放在他们身上一会儿，年轻人们不受拘束的在空中自由飞翔，彼此追逐着，偶尔能听到他们远远的传来的一两声喊叫，像是穿过了空间的断层，断断续续的听不清楚。

当太阳的第一道光线划过平静的天空照在其中一个魁地奇球员身上的时候，西弗勒斯看清了那人袍子的颜色，淡薄的阳光在他身上立刻变得火红而璀璨。西弗勒斯微微眯起了双眼，阳光已经洒遍了这个球场的每一个角落，他甚至能听到那些细小的雪花蒸发的声音，扫帚穿梭在空气中的声音，还有，那些时远时近的，年轻人的笑声。

在这个寒冷的清晨，西弗勒斯做出了一个决定，他要离开霍格沃兹。

1998年10月

"sometimes it lasts in love  
but sometimes it hurts instead"

曾经有那么一瞬间，西弗勒斯几乎认为所有事情都会好起来的，就像他的导师坚定的相信的那样，一切都会好起来的。

事情确实都在往好的方面发展，黑魔王死后，所有的事情都开始逐渐上了正轨，所有人都开始了新的生活。霍格沃兹在九月份迎来了新的一年级生和去年因故没有参加N•E•W•T s考试而无法顺利毕业的七年级老生们。

西弗勒斯安静的坐在霍格沃兹大厅里的教师席上，默默的吃着早餐，心不在焉的听着身边同事的谈话。不动声色的看着那个似乎永远梳不整齐头发的年轻人和他的朋友们一起走进大厅，一边说着什么一边大大咧咧的坐在格兰芬多的餐桌前。

他并不再是那个有点瘦弱没见过世面甚至连魔法都没听说过的男孩儿了。虽然他的身材并不高大，但肌肉匀称，曾经松垮的巫师袍如今穿起来英气逼人，稚嫩的双颊变得棱角分明，眼神里更多的是自信和坚定。他经历了战争，朋友的死亡，艰苦的岁月磨练了他，西弗勒斯知道，这个年轻人有着坚韧不拔的精神和牺牲自己的勇气。

他知道，他当然知道。

他见过这个年轻人最狼狈不堪的样子，也经历了他生命中最辉煌的时刻。现在，这个年轻人就坐在那里，和他的朋友们，享受着他们的早餐。

西弗勒斯知道，他知道年轻人并不太喜欢南瓜汁，每次都会剩下半杯。他喜欢吃嫩一些的炒蛋和番茄，比起规矩用刀叉似乎更乐意用手抓着面包。他吃苹果酱，偶尔会尝试一些金桔的，喜欢培根和黄油。

西弗勒斯强迫自己移开视线，一切都已经结束了，他不用再去保护着这个年轻人。可他无法控制自己的目光住追在他的身后，一开始是强迫自己看着他，不知什么时候这变成了习惯，而又在不知不觉中，那几乎变成了一种，追逐。

他追逐着他的背影，因为他一直不得不站在在他的背后。他注视着他，在很多年轻人并不知道的情况下，以一种西弗勒斯特有的方式关照着他。他以为这一切会结束，就像黑魔王的死亡就是一个结束一样，他以为他对他身影的追逐也会结束。西弗勒斯默默在心中叹了口气，离开了大厅。

Oooo

西弗勒斯知道年轻人最喜欢的课是黑魔法防御，就像他知道对方最讨厌的课是魔药一样清楚明白。教学对于他来说很难用喜欢或者讨厌这两个词去简单的概括，这已经成为他生活的一部分，而对于生活西弗勒斯从来就没有挑选的权利，他只能去适应。

他看到纳威隆巴顿高大的身材略显局促的在大釜前忙碌着，不得不承认，隆巴顿确实有着格兰芬多的勇气，即使炸坏无数个钳锅他依旧敢再一次的站在魔药教室里。赫敏格兰杰从容不迫的摆弄着自己的药剂，罗恩韦斯莱，时不时的问着身边的赫敏一两句什么，有些手忙脚乱。而，哈利波特，毫无疑问的和金妮韦斯莱一组，两个人都专注着自己面前的大釜，偶尔交换一两句意见。

女孩子的红发柔顺的披在身后，会在波特说着什么的时候认真的看着他，然后泛起一个甜蜜的笑容。恍惚间，西弗勒斯仿佛穿越了时间的隧道，看到了曾经站在这里莉莉伊万斯和詹姆斯波特。

这是最好的，西弗勒斯看着那两个身影对自己说，这是再好不过的。

直到下课后，他把脸埋藏在自己的双手中，疲惫的在自己的讲台后坐下，他才允许那酸涩的心情稍微叨扰他一会儿，就那么一小会儿。

Oooo

西弗勒斯从没觉得日子这样艰难过。

他渴望见到年轻人的身影却又害怕看见他。那个年轻人就像是可以诱惑出他所有情感和欲望的存在，让他在理智和情感中间挣扎，翻滚，他是他痛苦的根源，他是他快乐的根源，他是他的欲望，他是他的罪孽，西弗勒斯觉得年轻人就像一面镜子一样，他透过他看见自己难以启齿的情感。

霍格沃兹举办了久违的圣诞舞会，西弗勒斯只是觉得荒谬。他知道米勒娃出生在巫师家庭，他敢打赌她在上学前甚至不知道耶稣是谁，但是这并不能阻碍她为学生们举办这个舞会，他知道自己会出席那个舞会，就像过去很多年做过的那样，他，西弗勒斯斯内普，是霍格沃兹圣诞舞会的一个常驻背景。

他站在那里看着一切，欢乐对他构不成威胁。他看着年轻人兴高采烈的享受着这一切，年轻人的笑容总是有着一股欢快的劲头儿，他身上发出的温暖，使你觉得只要伸出手就能够感到舒适。西弗勒斯抗拒着这个诱惑，当槲寄生悄悄的探出自己的嫩绿色的枝芽时候，他悄悄的离开了大厅。

他并不想在这样的一个夜晚在城堡里散步，他知道那些胆大的学生们会在这个节日的驱使下做一些名为浪漫的举动。他们以为自己小心翼翼却不知道自己接吻的声音能把沉睡几百年的龙吵醒。不，他今晚并不想让那些学生打扰自己应该获得的一点幽静时光。他裹紧了袍子走出了城堡，毫不惊讶的看到白雪覆盖了一切。

漫天飞舞着雪花，没有学生愿意在这种天气下约会。

西弗勒斯微微卷起了嘴角，他甚至没有使用一个干燥咒。他能感到雪花落在他脸上时那轻微的冰凉的触感，他走在雪地里，只能够听见自己的脚步声和呼吸声。他走入禁林，他知道有一头独角兽的产期就在这两天。独角兽通常是敏感而又怕生的动物，非常难以接近。独角兽第一次出现在他身边是在他十五岁那年，当他一个人在禁林的一个僻静的角落偷偷的流眼泪的时候。他甚至没有听到声音，当他注意到的时候，那头银白色甚至散发着淡淡光晕的代表着纯洁的动物就安静的在自己的身边，正注视着他。

他没有动。

那头独角兽静静的看了他一会儿便独自走开了。

之后西弗勒斯偶尔会在禁林里看到它，它总是保持着不远不近的距离，安静的出现，安静的消失，却总是跟在他身边。他从来没有试图去接近它，甚至在它靠近的时候会微微的躲开。

他到达那里的时候，独角兽正舔抵着幼仔，它只是看了西弗勒斯一眼，然后骄傲的喷了个鼻息。

“这真是今天最好的礼物，不是吗。”他喃喃的说，嘴边露出了一个真正的微笑。

1999年1月

西弗勒斯的‘病’来的毫无征兆。

庞弗雷夫人感到束手无策，她并不能确定到底是什么疾病，看症状很像是流感，但是有着更强的传染性。于是西弗勒斯对女校长提议自己回家隔离休养。米勒娃只是一脸担忧的看着他，仿佛不仅仅是关心疾病的传染性而是关心他本身，西弗勒斯为这个想法打了个冷战，女校长同意了他的请求。

他心中对此并没有半分愧疚。

这场在他看来名为“爱情”的不治之症来的并不恰当，就仿佛一个少年错过了长智慧齿的最佳年纪，而在他最为尴尬的时候，那颗不合时宜的牙齿冒出了头。西弗勒斯为他自己开出的药方是‘距离’。一个足够远的距离完全可以让他康复。只要等到六月份毕业季节的到来，哈利波特走出霍格沃兹的大门，他们永不相见，这场疾病自然就会痊愈。

他并没有回到蜘蛛尾巷。而是直接去了法国南部的一个几乎与世隔绝的小村庄，他并不在意会有人找他，在西弗勒斯看来，除了女校长并不会再有其他人会想到联系他。他只要每周给米勒娃一份医疗报告即可，对于西弗勒斯来说，这并不是什么难事。

当他独自坐在法国乡间那颇为舒适的客厅里时，一股思念之情席卷了他。他允许自己沉浸在这颇为汹涌的感情中，他靠坐在舒适的沙发里，在咖啡的淡淡香气中毫无顾忌的思念着那个年轻人。

‘他会和那个红头发韦斯莱结婚，然后过上他父母那样的生活，这是最好的，西弗勒斯，你知道，这是最好的。’他一边嘟囔着，一边喝下了咖啡。

1998年10月

一开始，哈利.波特觉得一切都很顺利。

九八年的夏天他过的尤为混乱，他出席了一些葬礼无论是自愿的还是颇为勉强的。在某些公众场合上做一些甚至是他自己才在临上台前才拿到演讲稿的发言，《预言家日报》大幅报道了他和金妮韦斯莱的亲密关系，这让他颇不自在。这疯狂的假期以霍格沃兹的开学为结束。着实让哈利松了一口气。

在这个有史以来第一个霍格沃兹的第八年里，哈利才算终于享受到了正常的学校生活。没有人再在他的身后追逐着，他也没有什么黑巫师必须要去打败，作为一个正常的十八岁青年，他把所有的精力都毫不吝惜的投入到了自己的兴趣爱好中。魁地奇，黑魔法防御，有意思的咒语研究，还有朋友的陪伴，日子从来没有像现在这样轻松过。

哈利波特觉得，他的生活几乎可以堪称完美，生平第一次的，完美！

1998年11月

和金妮的相处并没有带给哈利应有的愉快和舒适。

他并不喜欢一整天都和金妮绑在一起，可这似乎又是无法避免的，他们在同一个年级同一个学院，连躲避也没了借口和理由。两个人的距离近的让他觉得可怕，个人空间的不断缩小让他感到莫名的焦躁。他喜欢金妮，喜欢看着这个红发姑娘每天精神十足的跟他打招呼，在罗恩和赫敏的陪伴下，四个人一起吃顿愉快的早餐。可也就仅此而已，他想要的就到这里。

哈利开始喜欢独处，他喜欢一个人安静的在湖边散步，并没有刻意去思考什么，只是享受着时光的流逝和风景的陪伴。他开始喜欢读书，心中总是有种不可名状的感情和诉求让他想要寻找答案。吸引着他的那些兴趣，魁地奇，黑魔法，依旧让他着迷，只是热情劲儿像是一下子用光了，再也无法让他狂热起来了。

哈利觉得他的内心从没有像现在这样平静，也从没有像现在这样空虚。他觉得他在寻找什么，有些难以言喻的东西被他弄丢了，他的心灵感到饥渴，一股没有得到满足的需求在他的内心深处像一头困兽，不时的露出獠牙。

有一天，赫敏问他是不是在为以后的奥罗考试做准备。他感到有些奇怪。

“可是你一直在图书馆看书。”

“的确。”

“我以为你毕业后就会去申请奥罗的职位。”

“不，我没打算干奥罗。”

“什么？”罗恩吃了一惊，“哥们，咱们以前说好了只要一毕业就去当奥罗的！”

“是这样没错，不过，我不再想继续追在某个巫师的屁股后面了。”哈利耸耸肩。

“也许你可以打魁地奇，哈利！”金妮并不希望哈利以后做一名奥罗。

“魁地奇？嗯。”哈利甚至没有从手里那本书中移开视线，他半心半意的说，“那只是兴趣，我并不想当个职业选手。”

“那么哈利，你毕业以后有什么打算？”罗恩有些好奇。

哈利微微笑了笑，“晃膀子。”

“晃膀子？”罗恩看着赫敏，“那是什么？”

“简单来说，就是什么也不干！”赫敏皱紧了眉头。

“毕业后休息一段时间也没什么不好。”罗恩不以为意，“这些年我们着实没有轻松过。”

哈利没有费心的纠正罗恩关于休息一段时间的误解，他并不认为这是休息，他有一些自己想去的地方想读的书想干的事情，他只是想尽尽情情的过完全属于自己的，完全是自己一手安排的生活。他想自己去寻找自己生活中的答案。

“但是哈利，你最终还是要去工作的，你应该好好考虑一下你的未来——”赫敏的话还没有说完。

“你在讨论我的生活？”哈利看着她。

“我并没有其他的意思。”

“停在那儿，赫敏，停在那儿，我并不想从你那听到任何关于我的生活的任何建议。一个字也不想听到，谢谢。”

赫敏半张着嘴，似乎还想说什么，但是看到哈利的神态之后，她感到有些受伤，却没有表现出来，只是像往常那样扬起了头，拒绝再说一个字。

“很抱歉扫了大家的兴。”哈利合上书，离开了公共休息室。

1998年12月

公共休息室的那场小小的风波很快就烟消云散了。

圣诞节的临近让所有的学生们都有些莫名的兴奋，甚至罗恩也在期待着圣诞舞会。一直到魔药课的教室里，他还在为到底要送赫敏什么礼物而费神。罗恩的走神让他没注意到斯内普已经站在讲台上，他转身和哈利说了一句什么。

“韦斯莱先生，课堂上随意讲话，格兰芬多扣2分。”斯内普的声音里没有任何讥讽和挖苦，语气平淡的就像是在读课本上的一句不相干的话。他的扣分行为甚至没在格兰芬多里引起什么不满。学生们只是平静的看着他，等待着课程的开始。

这不正常。

哈利看着站在讲台上的那个男人，穿着他的黑色袍子，正在说着将要熬制药剂的步骤。他的声音低沉，语速有时很快，可是每一个字的发音又都毫不含糊。他看着他，有时候哈利觉得男人就像一块磁铁，只要有他的地方，就会立刻吸引着他的目光。去看他苍白的皮肤，保守的过分的袍子，那些不耐烦的表情，他走路的姿势，拿魔杖时微微翘起的手指。

斯内普似乎在玩一个‘尽可能少的和格兰芬多说话’的游戏，哈利相信如果不是那些必要扣分和课堂指示，斯内普甚至不会对格兰芬多的学生多说一句。至少七年级是这样，他不再讽刺纳威在魔药课上制造出来的那些灾难，不再理会赫敏的自作聪明，甚至只要罗恩和他的行为不要太过分，斯内普甚至能对他们那些小动作视而不见。似乎有人在斯内普的舌头上按了个开关，他那些绝妙的讽刺语言不再对格兰芬多的学生身上使用。只剩下了简单的扣分。

除了哈利，其他人都对现在的情况感到满意

“也许他开始尝试当个不那么讨厌的教授，毕竟被所有学生讨厌的滋味儿不那么好受。”罗恩觉得斯内普现在这样不错，甚至纳威，他说他觉得现在上魔药课不那么让人紧张了。

可是斯莱特林，斯内普自己的学院，却没有格兰芬多的好运，他们依旧承受着魔药教授的各种毒舌。两个学院似乎对换了位置，当斯内普评论高尔药剂的那些说法让格兰芬多的学生们开始发出幸灾乐祸的笑声时候，哈利的心里却感到一股近似于愤怒的焦躁。

课程已经进行了一半，每个人都专注于自己面前正在熬制的药剂上，这并非一剂需要复杂制作的药剂，只是对勾兑的时间和计量的掌握以及火候的控制要求十分微妙的平衡。需要足够的耐心和专注才能确保药剂的完成。斯内普像往常一样从讲台上走了下来，查看学生们的完成情况。

哈利知道，他会先到格兰芬多这边。他只是表情严肃的观察着每个学生钳锅里的颜色，甚至是从纳威的身边走过，他也只是动了动嘴角，却没有说出一个字。哈利知道他马上就会走到自己的身边，哈利甚至为这个认知而感到微微有些紧张起来。不一会，斯内普悄声无息的站在了哈利的右手边，不动声色的查看着钳锅里的药剂，他们之间的距离足足可以站下三个罗恩，哈利却感到身上的每一个细胞都在为男人的接近而战栗。他甚至能闻到男人身上淡淡的香气，那是学校提供的洗发水的味道，它混合着斯内普本人的味道形成了一股独特的香味儿，缠绕在他的四周。药剂以一种令人满意的声音和气味熬制着，哈利带着一丝渴望，看着面前的这个男人。斯内普只是挑了挑眉毛，然后快速的离开了。

一股巨大的失落感笼罩了哈利的全身。他甚至带着难以置信的表情盯着斯内普的背影，似乎这样就能让男人回过头来看他一眼似的。哈利不记得上次斯内普和自己说话还是什么时候的事情了，他曾经愿意为换来这个男人对他的忽视而付出所有的金加隆。可当今天，这个男人不再怒视他，不再讽刺他，甚至不再看他的时候，却让哈利越来越难以忍受。

他开始在魔药课上投入不少的精力，每次的作业足以让他在图书馆熬上好几个晚上，他交上的羊皮纸甚至比赫敏的还要长上那么一两英寸。哈利以为，只有足有优秀的学生才能得到斯内普的关注，可显然他错了。斯内普对哈利明显的进步没有任何表示，甚至哈利自己也不明白为什么他非要得到这个男人的认同不可。

哈利默默的看着斯内普走到了斯莱特林那边。男人的表情和刚才并无二致，依旧皱着眉头，他的到来很明显让斯莱特林的学生们紧张了起来，一个个的更加小心翼翼。斯内普卷起嘴角露出一个讽刺的微笑，他看着一个忽然手忙脚乱的学生说，“克拉布先生，如果你不能控制好你的四肢不协调，恐怕这辈子你都无法成功的酿造出一瓶简单的药剂。”

斯内普的话让几个胆大的格兰芬多偷偷笑了出来，哈利却依旧盯着斯内普，他看着男人走过一个又一个的学生身边，直到站在了德拉科.马尔福的桌子旁，他们站的如此之近，中间仅仅只有一本书的距离。马尔福已经完成了他的药剂，斯内普拿起玻璃瓶先观察了它的颜色，又打开轻轻嗅了嗅它的气味，然后放回它原来的位置。斯内普微微的点了点头，用低沉的嗓音对马尔福说了一句‘还过得去。’哈利看到马尔福明显激动起来，斯内普看着自己学生那难得的惊讶表情也忍不住翘起一边的嘴角，露出一个半心半意的微笑来。

一股突如其来的愤怒席卷了哈利，让他恨不得现在立刻抽出魔杖诅咒那个该死的马尔福！他感到愤怒，不甘，苦涩，其中最猛烈的还是深深的嫉妒，他嫉妒马尔福可以得到那个男人的关注，他嫉妒他用那双黑曜石般的双眼看着另一个人，他嫉妒他对另一个露出他的笑容，他嫉妒，他嫉妒一切，他甚至嫉妒斯莱特林的学生，因为他们可以随时出入他们院长的办公室而不需要任何冠冕堂皇的借口。

“哈利？哈利你还好吧？”金妮的声音拉回了他的注意力，他嘀咕了一句我没事，当他把目光投向自己的药剂时，他的双手甚至因为愤怒而有些发抖。

1999年1月

冬日的清晨总是给人一种不吉利的印象，那阴沉不爽利的天色和冷冽的空气让时间过的格外的缓慢。哈利跟着队友们来到魁地奇球场，开始了日常的训练。

自从圣诞节之后，金妮韦斯莱就再也没有和他说过一句话。

哈利知道，一个最能让他和他周围的朋友都放松的方式就是他主动去找金妮和好。但是哈利并不想这么做。他喜欢金妮，她勇敢，坚强，有着每个韦斯莱特有的忠诚，他当然喜欢她，就像喜欢赫敏那样喜欢她，她是他的朋友，他珍惜他们之间的友谊。他只是，不爱她。

他以为他爱她，当那些疯狂的，艰苦的随时都会死去的日子过去之后，他和金妮之间的感情也似乎平淡了起来。似乎那些令人发疯的年月也刺激了他的感情，哈利不知道是不是那些压力那些疯狂让他把关心当成了爱慕，就像是吊桥反应。他对金妮的关怀没有变，只是现在他才看清，那其中并没有爱情的影子。

圣诞夜，当金妮站在槲寄生下，微微的扬起了脸，满怀期待着等着哈利吻她的时候，他像是有些尴尬的避开了少女嫣红的双唇，只是匆匆擦过她的脸颊。他并不想吻她，并不想作为一个男朋友那样吻她。

老实说，当愤怒的红发少女对他怒吼着‘我们完了！’的时候，他心里最大的感觉居然是着实松了一口气，比起去追正在发怒的前女友然后恳求着重归于好，他选择了和朋友渡过这个注定并不轻松的圣诞节。罗恩甚至还开了个玩笑，他以为他们只是情侣之间的闹闹矛盾，只有哈利明白，他们之间是真完了。

当圣诞假期结束之后，哈利才第一次在霍格沃兹的餐桌上看到从家里回到学校的金妮。他并不希望失去这个朋友，所以他决定主动一些。当他坐在金妮的身边微笑着说‘我们还是朋友对吗？’之后，少女的原本看到他明媚的脸色立刻黑了下来。

他知道自己伤害了金妮的感情，可又不想违背自己的心意，勉强着去和好。不幸的是，一个人想要做自己认为对的事情，就免不了要使别人不快乐。哈利充分的明白这个道理，他的生活早早的教会了他这个。

哈利在寒冷的空中寻找着金飞贼的影子，清晨混沌的光线中，金飞贼更加踪迹难寻。他一圈又一圈的翱翔在魁地奇球场的上空，当冬日吝啬的阳光终于勉为其难的从哈利身边擦身而过的时候，他瞥到了那抹金色的影子。

耳边只剩下风的声音，他全心全意的追逐着金飞贼，直到飞出了球场，贴近黑湖的水面，哈利才一把抓住了那个淘气的金色小球。他调转扫帚，在临近魁地奇球场的边缘，他不经意间看到了那个熟悉的身影。由于球场外围所形成的角度，从天空中并不能直接看到那个男人，只有绕出来在哈利现在的位置才能发现那个人正低着头往城堡的方向走。

甚至在哈利反应过来之前，他的身体就已经做出了下一步的行动。他骑着扫把飞速的朝那个人飞去，他的心狂跳的厉害，手心也渗出了汗，哈利甚至不知道自己在他面前能说些什么。他们从来就不是彼此交谈的人，偶尔在走廊中碰见也是目不斜视的擦肩而过。每次，哈利都会在男人走过自己身边的时候情不自禁的回过头，看着他的背影消失在自己的视线中。

他高兴，他愤怒，他气馁，他兴奋，他失落，他的一切情形都掌控在那个男人手中。他站在他身边却永远像隔着一段看不见的距离，他并没有什么机会能够经常见到男人，每周一次的魔药课成了既痛苦又甜蜜的煎熬，男人经常在餐桌前缺席，哈利会着迷的看着他在活点地图上的名字，心中默默的念了一遍又一遍。

哈利飞速的冲向男人，甚至没有费心的减慢速度，斯内普能做的仅仅是扭过头看着声音的来源，他就已经从侧面把男人扑倒在地上。两个人的身体结实的撞在一起，巨大的冲力让哈利抱着斯内普在地上滚了好几圈才停了下来，哈利感到一阵眩晕，手臂紧紧的搂着身上的男人，两个人的身上的每一寸线条都严丝合缝的贴合在一起，男人全身的重量都压在他身上，脸色苍白，眉头紧皱，似乎哪里不舒服，一向紧闭的双唇微微的张开，急促的喘着气。

哈利从没有和男人如此接近过，他迫不及待的观察着斯内普的每一个细微的表情，甚至忘了他们现在的状况。

斯内普睁开双眼，带着些难以置信的表情看着身下的年轻人，他并不清楚这一切是怎么发生的，他急于摆脱目前颇有些尴尬的姿势，年轻人却依旧毫无自觉的用双臂紧紧的禁锢着他，斯内普皱眉，“波特，放手！”

年轻人才醒悟过来似的，松开了手，他要起身，后背突如其来的一阵剧痛让他忍不住呻吟出声，头又晕又疼。哈利不声不响的扶着他，直到两个人都站了起来，“该死的你究竟在干什么？谋杀你的魔药教授吗？”斯内普忍着疼痛嘶嘶出声。哈利表情无辜的伸出一只手，手里心躺着驯服的金探子。斯内普没好气的白了他一眼。

“教授。”

斯内普皱着眉头看着他。

“我送你去医疗翼。”哈利压抑着几乎就要跳出来的心，故作平常的说道，面前男人脊背的触感还在掌心里没有消失，两个人用这辈子最近的距离拥抱在一起这个事实后知后觉的刺激着年轻人的感官。他不想就这么离开他。

“多谢你的好意波特先生，你还是管好你自己吧。”斯内普满脸不耐烦。

“我不介意用一个漂浮咒。”

斯内普愤怒的盯着他。

就是这样，哈利心里默默说道，就是这样，用你那双眼睛像是燃烧一般看着我，只看着我，只看着我一个人。

他往前跨了一步，左手紧紧的握住了斯内普的手臂，“让我帮您。”

斯内普感到手臂一阵生疼，年轻人没轻没重的捏着他的右手，他想要开口诅咒这个无礼的小混蛋，年轻人已经拉着他往前走了起来。他有些无奈的半心半意的跟在年轻人的身后，他的后背很痛，胸口也有些闷，可是他却无法忽视手臂上那热辣辣的力量和温度。

‘你堕落了斯内普，’男人在心里对自己说‘你已经堕落到任由一个学生拉着你的地步了。’他知道自己应该拒绝，可是在他的心底，有个声音又对他说，就这一次，最后一次，也许这是你们最后一次见面了。于是男人感到自己的心里有什么地方柔软了起来，他顺从的跟着年轻人来到了医疗翼。

哈利看着庞弗雷夫人给斯内普做着检查，男人喝了一瓶治疗头疼的药水之后，庞弗雷夫人要求他解开上衣检查他的后背和肋骨。

“哦，哈利。”女医生仿佛才想起他还在这里，“谢谢你送斯内普教授过来，这里没问题了，你可以去大厅吃早餐了。”

“但是——”哈利犹豫的看着斯内普。可男人像是压根儿当他不存在一样，只是脱掉了一贯的巫师袍，然后专注的解着他衣服上的那些扣子。

“不用担心，哈利。”庞弗雷夫人一边说着，一边半推半送的把哈利赶出了医疗翼的大门，直到最后，男人也没有抬起头看他一眼。

那个时候，哈利并不知道，这是斯内普离开霍格沃兹前，他们的最后一次见面。

1999年2月

西弗勒斯撑着伞，走过安静的小镇街道。

空气中带着雨水特有的清新气息，阴冷的空气混合着潮湿的水气像是第二层皮肤一样紧紧的裹在身上，西弗勒斯穿了一件黑色的风衣，厚厚的围巾把他的脖子围的严严实实。他不喜欢麻瓜衣服的衣领，颈部裸露在外总让他没有安全感。他拿着一把在能让人想起夏日晴空那醉人的蓝色的伞，不紧不慢的穿过不知经过多少年，用石头铺地的小巷，走到一间咖啡屋，在老位置坐了下来。

他没有看书，只是在咖啡和蛋糕的温暖香气中看着窗外被雨水淋湿的街道发呆。手指无意识的摩挲着咖啡杯的杯口。西弗勒斯并不明白自己为什么会到这个几乎不被人所知的小镇上来，在他幻影移行之前，唯一出现在脑海里的就是这个地方。

在他小时候，他曾经来过这个地方一次。那是在他11岁生日那天，等他的父亲出门之后，他的母亲艾琳带着他到了这个时间像是停止了几百年的麻瓜小镇。他们一起在古老的巷子里穿行，中午还喝了热巧克力并且分享了一块生日蛋糕，他的母亲那天似乎特别的耐心，她给了西弗勒斯足够多的时间，让他在书店里消磨了一个下午。他永远也忘不了那天，虽然是在寒冷的一月，可记忆中的画面是那么温暖而又舒适。

一直到现在，他依旧不明白为什么他的母亲会带他来这里，这里并非他母亲家人的居住地，他也不曾听说他的母亲有任何朋友住在这附近。这个故事的谜底如今也随着他母亲的去世而成为一个永远的秘密。

他感觉到疲倦，在这个阴沉的雨天下午，他似乎格外的不容易集中精神。他想起了很多旧事，一个接一个的画面轮流在他的脑海中占据主动权，他那些刻意遗忘的，丢在角落里的，并不愉快的记忆，在这个下午成了他不能拒绝的访客。

所有图像的最后，都会幻化成年轻人的影像，长久的统治着西弗勒斯的大脑。

他无法摆脱这种幻像，他的内心，绝望的，疯狂的，痛苦的，却无法自拔的思念着这个年轻人，渴求着这个人。他知道，在哈利.波特的生命中，永远不可能有他的存在。他只是这个年轻人生命旅程中一道已经路过的风景，西弗勒斯找不到任何年轻人会生活的不快乐的理由。他年轻，生活只是刚刚打开了它的序章，他英俊，非常有吸引力，他有着良好的家世和背景，他会像他的父亲一样，娶一个漂亮的女巫，成立一个家庭，一个颇令人羡慕的家庭。

西弗勒斯知道，这就是所有的未来，哈利.波特会一切都好，这是他多年来一直致力于保护他，甚至为了他可以献出他的生命，他最迫切最希望看到的情景不是吗？可是，当这一切全部结束，年轻人显然不再需要他这个事实就像是只无形的手捏他的心脏，让他疼的几乎喘不过气来。是的，哈利波特将会一切都好，他的生命中不再有他，而他的生命中，却无法拥有他。

这绝望的思念让他疲惫不堪，这毫无任何希望的现实让他感到心碎，他甚至能感到眼眶有些酸涩。他明白，支撑他走过这些年的是什么，任何尽头的光明都只是一个希望而不是现实。

他深吸了一口气，揉着额头，‘你是霍格沃兹的魔药学教授，你是他的教授，很快就是前教授，你们的生命再无任何交集，像两条平行线，沿着各自的轨道继续前行。多愁善感并不适合你西弗勒斯。’

他毫无滋味的喝了一口咖啡，不知道还能不能坚持到下一代波特出现在霍格沃兹。在他的内心深处，偶尔的，那个卑微的渺小的愿望会一闪而过，他想要一个家庭，一个爱人，一个可以透过他的外表真正爱他的人。

这只是一个愿望，这是他许多年来最奢侈的愿望。

1999年3月

黑暗像是有了质量，仿佛穿行于浓稠的厚重的油墨中，连呼吸都有些小心翼翼。哈利在夜色的陪伴下，漫无目的游荡在霍格沃兹的走廊里。

他睡不着。

已经过了午夜，正是夜色最浓重的时候。画像们早就安静了下来，甚至连费尔奇也已经结束了巡夜带着他的洛丽丝夫人回到他的小屋。

哈利一个人走在霍格沃兹熟悉的走廊里，结实的石头城堡没有一丝光亮透进来。四周一片寂静，他小心的压制着他的脚步声，他想知道是不是因为长年累月的巡夜，让斯内普走路都没有了声音。他甚至没有带着活点地图，在这个时间里，他恐怕是这个城堡中唯一醒着的人了。

哈利的手指划过粗糙的走廊墙壁，他的呼吸声陪伴着他。他融进了这片黑暗，就像投进了一个拥抱，舒适而又熟悉。他走到曾经和他狭路相逢的那个走廊，停住了脚步。心跳莫名的快了起来，他的脑海中把那个情景回忆了一遍又一遍。他不抱任何希望的抽出了魔杖，说了一句lumos，在突然闪亮的白光中，并没有那个熟悉的身影，走廊里空荡一片。无所遁形的寂寞缠绕住了他。

他讨厌这光，光让黑暗消失，光让他的臆想顿时破灭。

城堡里不再有他，无论他对着活点地图多久，那个男人的名字都令人沮丧的不再出现。他沿着他走过的路走了一遍又一遍，他会在拐弯处充满期待，希望能够撞上那个黑色的身影，他会故意加重脚步声，期待着那句低语的lumos。他登上占星塔，想起他们的擦身而过，他徘徊在地窖的门口，假装那个人还在里面。

他走到了空荡荡的大厅，甚至没有月光。他来到男人在餐桌的固定座位旁，默默注视了一会儿，才缓缓坐下。他双手托着下巴，面无表情的环视着大厅。他在昏暗的光线中估量他们座位之间的距离。他坐在这儿，那个男人坐在这儿，他婆娑着桌面，感受着同一把椅子的硬度，这是他们之间目前仅有的联系。

他曾经站在这里，质问过那个男人。  
他曾经站在这里，第一次见到那个男人。

他讨厌他，他恨他，那个男人让他痛苦让他难过让他几乎窒息般的心疼！他想咆哮想要嘶吼出那撕心裂肺般的思念。他疯狂的恨他的一切，可他又疯狂的爱他的一切。

哈利把脸埋在双手中。他爱他他爱他他他妈的爱他！他恨不得撕碎了他，他恨不得用他的怀抱撕碎了他，那个混蛋那个不可一世的那个暴躁的油腻的冰冷的难相处的混蛋！他想看到他黑曜石一般的双眼，他想听到他黑巧克力般的声音，他想感受他身体的温度，他想念他在他怀中的感觉。

他不在乎一切，他只在乎他。

他只想让他在这儿，在自己的身边，只要一抬眼就能看到他，只要一伸手就能够到他。可现在他就这么从他身边消失了，不知道去向不知道归期。

哈利木然的坐在餐桌旁，直到黎明的光线穿透这阴影。

1999年5月

Lumos是西弗勒斯学会的第一个咒语。

童年的夜里，西弗勒斯总是蜷缩在自己房间的那张小小的床上，用他母亲的魔杖照亮他狭小的，漆黑的房间。

和大多数孩子一样，西弗勒斯害怕黑夜。那仿佛没有边界的黑暗像个怪物一样随时可以把他吞噬进去，每天，他都希望他的母亲能在他的身边等他睡着再离开，他都希望能有一盏灯为他而放出光亮。

“你是个巫师，西弗勒斯。”母亲递给他自己的魔杖，教会了他人生中的第一个咒语。

他会在寂静的夜里感受着母亲的魔杖在自己手中的几乎不被注意到的颤动，着迷似的看着那团朦胧的洁白的荧光。

幼小的他相信，在那团光芒中，蕴藏着世间最美好的事情，蕴藏着希望。它带给他温暖，它让他感到安慰。

西弗勒斯坐在客厅里，他睡不着。

魔杖上的光芒强大而稳定，柔和而舒适，许多年过去了，他依旧会为这为这光芒而打动。就像是他的一个亲密的老朋友，忠诚的陪伴着他度过很多个无法入眠的夜晚，听他喃喃自语，用它的存在本身安慰着他。

就像是生命中所有对他重要的人都会离他而去一样，他保护了多年的人，也不知不觉到了和他分别的时刻。黑魔王已经死了，年轻人即将从霍格沃兹毕业，再没有什么理由，可以让他站在年轻人的身后。哈利波特已经成长为一名出色的巫师，他不再需要他的保护，他的教导，而他，也再没有什么可以给这个年轻人。

‘如果你爱一个人，你就爱他，当你没有别的东西可以给他时，你仍把你的爱给他。’

西弗勒斯在柔和的光线中低语：“仍把你的爱，给他。”

1999年6月

这并非是一场前途未知，惊心动魄的旅程，这也和他过去经历过的种种冒险不同。

哈利并没有立刻幻影移行，他已经等了足够长的时间，他有耐心，并不介意眼前的这短短的一两天。他参加了毕业典礼，在国王十字车站和朋友们拥抱道别。他的行李并不多，一只手提箱装满了在霍格沃兹生活了七年的全部家当。他带着这只手提箱，登上了去法国的飞机。

他并没有在得到男人地址之后立刻去找他，虽然他很想这么做。那串法文地址就像是世界上最美味的巧克力，即使只是轻轻的念出它来，都能让他感到一阵甜蜜。那个地址成了世界上最令人向往的地方，即使在睡梦中，哈利也对它念念不忘。这充满了希望与等待却又忐忑不安的心情让哈利平生第一次尝到了爱情的甜蜜与痛苦，这份思念几乎让他疼痛，但是他知道，他能做的只有等待。

他将面对的，是这个世界上他见过最言不由衷也最会说谎的男人，却也是他爱的人。

黄昏的时候，哈利终于来到了这个在他脑海中被描绘了无数次的小镇。夏日的夕阳用橘黄色的余晖轻柔的抚摸着每一片叶子，滑过每个人的脸颊，悄悄的退向地平线。空气中带着夏天特有的味道，时光在这里似乎沉睡了百年，整个小镇弥漫着一股慵懒的气息。

天色逐渐暗了下来，模模糊糊的开始看不清稍远处的景色。哈利沿着河岸不紧不慢的走着，脚下的碎石路已经被踩的平整光亮，河水并不急，路旁的小店有些已经挂上了打烊的牌子。走过一个拐角，一家门口里摆满了鲜花的咖啡屋吸引了哈利的视线，食物的香气让他开始觉得有些饿了，

当他走出咖啡屋的时候，天已经全黑了。在空无一人的小巷里，他似乎迷失了方向。

这是个甜美的季节，属于夜晚的花朵已经静悄悄的伸展着自己的花瓣，若有似无的香气混合着夏夜的干燥气息缠绕在哈利周围。路灯有些昏暗，甚至还不及墨蓝色天空中的星光耀眼。   
他已经毕业，不再是他的学生，他已经成年，不再是需要他的保护的孩子。

他和他终于是平等的两个成年男人，两个成年巫师。

从来没有一个人像他一样，让他感到思念也可以是一种痛苦，他想念他，他想见到他，他渴望了解他，了解他的全部，他甚至跪下可以亲吻脚下的这片土地，仅仅是因为那个男人走过。哈利感到手心里微微沁出了汗，在这片温柔的夜色中，他要去见他的心上人。

哈利抽出魔杖，轻声念了一句什么。一头银白色的独角兽从魔杖顶端跃然而出，轻盈的踏在地面上，柔顺的看着他。

“带我去找他。”哈利的声音中充满了热烈的渴求，他的眼睛里跳动着光芒。

独角兽灵巧的转过身，有些羞涩的越过房顶，在身后留下了一条白色的光芒，哈利紧紧的跟在它的身后，最后独角兽停在一所并不起眼的小屋的房顶上，亲昵的跳下来绕着哈利转了一圈，消失在夜色中。

哈利抑制不住自己的疯狂的心跳，从窗口透出来的灯光像是海上诱人回家的灯塔，哈利舔了舔因为奔跑而干燥的嘴唇，甚至没注意到自己已经笑了出来。

于是，他敲响了房门。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前写的文了，留个纪念。


End file.
